Cavitation is the formation of vapor cavities in a liquid, which may be liquid-free zones that result from forces acting upon the liquid, such as may occur in pumps, valves, impellers, turbines, propellers, and the like. For instance, when a liquid is subjected to rapid pressure changes, cavities may form at locations where the pressure is relatively low. In some cases, the cavities may implode and generate shock waves, such as when higher pressures are involved. Collapsing cavities that implode near to a metal surface may cause cyclic stress in the metal, resulting in surface wear referred to as cavitation erosion. For instance, pitting caused by the collapse of the cavities may produce wear on metal components, which may significantly reduce the life of pumps, propellers, and other components.